


I Have Spent Too Many Nights

by Revan93



Series: They Told Me Once, Don't Trust The Moon [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Boston, M/M, Marauders, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 17:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11131872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revan93/pseuds/Revan93
Summary: After Regulus breaks up with him, Remus just wants to lose himself - maybe in a stranger.  But an appearance by the younger Black brother ruins any chance of that.





	I Have Spent Too Many Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Because I can't stop listening to Hopeless Fountain Kingdom and these songs are golden. Figure Remus is in his second semester of sophomore year, and Sirius is eighteen / a senior in high school.

Remus knew this song.

Or, he knew the original. He’d never heard this remix before, but that didn’t stop the familiar lyrics from blaring out after an extended intro.

_Well, King Midas put his hands on me again. He said one day I’d realize why I don’t have any friends_

He smiled at the irony of it, then reminded himself that everything’s ironic when your heart’s broken - especially music. He waved the bartender over for another shot - vodka, always - then shook himself out and made for the dance floor.

_But I don’t let him touch me anymore. I said I’m not something to butter up and taste when you get bored_

The Hog’s Head wasn’t a gay dive, not specifically, but Boston was a liberal arts town and no one spared a glance for Remus - not unless they wanted something. He could move however he wanted, in his black jeans and his grey shirt with the swooping phantom on it. Grind himself against the air, without feeling self-conscious.

And halfway through the song -

_You wrote a hundred letters just for me, and I find them in my closet in the pockets of my jeans_

\- a pair of hands slipped along his hips, a firm chest pressed against his back. He reached a hand back to steady himself against the stranger’s neck, and their bodies swayed and synced to the beat of the song.

_Fuck Regulus,_ Remus thought, more casually than he had at any point these last few weeks. _I could be with someone else. I could_ be _someone else, enough of someone at least to matter._

Fingers slid lower on Remus’ hips, and he crooned his neck back, turned to nuzzle whoever owned those wonderful hands. It felt like a slap when he recognized the face: dark, smiling.

It was Regulus. It wasn’t Regulus. It was enough of him to matter.

“Fuck,” Remus said, pushing away from Sirius Black - Reg’s younger brother.

Sirius smiled wider, reached a hand out. To pull Remus back, to touch him again? Remus twisted farther away, noticed how coated with dried booze the floor was he couldn’t move fast enough. The vodka had switched gears from comforting to something more like _about to puke_ , and he half-ran stumbling towards the door.

Out into the open air. Deep breaths. The carder mumbling, could he not fucking spew in front of the bar, thanks. He moved to the end of the block, leaned on a chainlink fence quartering off one of the city’s endless building projects. His stomach gave a final turn, then settled into constant but bearable agitation.

“Guess I can’t offer to buy you a drink?”

Remus jumped, turning to see that of course Sirius had followed him. He was hunched in on himself a bit, but the smile hadn’t gone anywhere and he stood near enough that they wouldn’t have to shout over the Friday-night noise. He was familiar and beautiful and Remus was not about to deal with this like an adult.

“The fuck are you doing here, Sirius?”

“It’s the weekend.” Sirius shrugged. “Came in to visit friends.”

“Friends that all just wanted to go to the Hog’s Head, yeah?”

“Yeah, actually.” The smile was gone now, replaced by a blank stare. Sirius straightened up, and Remus knew he wouldn’t take unnecessary shit without defending himself. “You don’t own Boylston Street, do you?”

Remus took a deep breath, frustrated for the fact that all of this could easily just be coincidence. The Black family lived a fifteen-minute drive from Braintree, the last stop on the Red Line, so both of the boys had spent their teenage years frequenting the city - making friends, learning the local gems.

And Remus had gotten his own fake ID from Reg, so it figured that Sirius could get into whatever bar he wanted.

But to come onto him like that, when he must have recognized Remus on the dance floor? He dug his toes against the soles of his shoes, tried to focus his gaze when he said, “So you just decided you’d throw your dick all over me?”

Sirius snorted, looked down at his crotch and patted it a few times. “Going to blame me for a boner, when this hot guy was working the floor like that?”

Instantly, all of the fight and none of the nausea went out of Remus. He mustered a final _fuck off_ for Sirius, but it caught in his throat and all he could do was sigh and turn back towards campus.

“Hey,” Sirius said, and Remus looked over his shoulder. “You want to let me get you that drink sometime, maybe when the sun’s out? Make up for my brother being an asshole.”

Now he had to stop himself from laughing. How had his night turned into this?

“Just get home safe,” Remus said, and started walking. It couldn’t have been from passing by the Hog’s Head again - they’d been outside too long for the same song to be going - but it wasn’t Sirius singing, was it? To himself, as Remus wove back into the Boston night?

_He said please don’t go away, he said please don't go away. I said it’s too late, I said it’s too late_

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a one-shot, but imagining that this night would set the spark that'd bring Remus and Sirius together eventually (following too much drama for my fragile Wolfstar heart to handle)


End file.
